The present invention relates generally to touch screen data entry. More particularly, the invention relates to buffering entries to a touch screen data entry system, in order to minimize delays presented to an operator by limitations of the rate at which the system can accept data.
Touch screen data entry systems are becoming increasingly popular because of their ease and versatility of operation. A system having a display screen can be programmed so that the screen displays graphic objects allowing data entry, such as menus, collections of icons, or representations of characters, numerals and the like typically entered utilizing traditional data entry hardware such as keypads or keyboards. An operator enters data into such a system by touching the screen in appropriate locations as suggested by the graphic objects. The screen recognizes the touch and the position on the screen of the touch. The system interprets the touch in accordance with its programming and registers the data indicated by the touch.
Touch screen systems of the prior art are limited in the speed at which they can receive data, as the screen must refresh after every data entry. Traditionally, touch screen systems have been widely used in the hospitality industry. In applications such as reserving tables or booking rooms, rapid data entry is typically not required. A table reservation can be made, for example, by touching a representation of a table and waiting for a reservation menu for that table to be displayed, and then making a menu selection from the reservation menu. The data entries in this example depend on display of a subsequent menu, and cannot be properly made until that menu is displayed. Therefore, the requirement that the display be refreshed, does not slow data entry.
As touch screen systems decrease in price and increase in capability, they are becoming more and more popular, and are being used in wider applications. Touch screen systems are now being widely used in retail applications, in which rapid data entry is a significant advantage. It is a simple matter to program a touch screen system to display a keyboard or keypad on the screen, and allow the operator to enter data by touching representations of keys. In such specific applications, the display does not materially change (for example, the representation of a keypad is maintained, even though different keys may be highlighted as each keypress is registered) and so there is no reason to force an operator to wait for a display to be updated in order to make the next entry. Many operators can enter data much faster than a display is able to refresh an image. When the limitations of a system force the operator to wait for a display to be refreshed, this forced wait both slows operation and frustrates the operator.
In the context of a touch screen systems more generally, however, circumstances continue to exist in which it is not desirable to allow data to be entered at a rate faster than that at which the screen can be refreshed. This is because different screen displays can call for changes in the data entry protocol. If entries are made which cause the display to change significantly, allowing data entries to be made before the changes have occurred in the display can cause incorrect data to be entered. For example, if touching an item calls up a menu offering options relating to that item, it would be at best preferable and at worst necessary to wait for the display to be changed before allowing data entry, as the accuracy of the data entry is likely to depend on the visual cues provided to the operator by the new display.
There exists, therefore, a need in the art for a touch screen system which will allow data entries to be made without being limited by a display refresh rate, but which can also be set to an operating mode which prevents entries from being made before the display has refreshed.
A touch screen system according to the present invention includes a monitor and a touch detector. The monitor is directed by a data processing system, such as a computer, to display appropriate images to aid data entry. The touch detector detects the presence and location of a touch on the monitor. When the images displayed are such that they do not materially change as a result of the entry of data, such as with a keypad image, a touch ahead feature is enabled, so that the touch detector sends data to a buffer where it is stored until a computer or other data processing system is able to process the data received and update the monitor. Thus, an operator is able to enter data without waiting for the display to be updated. The touch screen system provides feedback to the operator when the touch ahead feature is enabled, by an audible signal emitted when a touch is registered by the touch detector, or by a tactile feedback method such as a solenoid which strikes the monitor, causing a slight vibration detectable by the operator at registration of a touch. The system typically automatically disables the touch ahead feature when entry of data causes a change to the display, in order to prevent the operator from entering data when the visual continued entry of data prior to presentation of visual cues from a changed display would tend to result in entry of incorrect data. In order to accommodate highly skilled operators who are able to enter data without requiring prompting by visual cues, the operator is preferably provided with a manual override control so that the touch ahead feature can be enabled when desired.
A more complete understanding of the present invention, as well as further features and advantages of the invention, will be apparent from the following Detailed Description and the accompanying drawings.